


Grey Hairs

by Charity_Angel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack pulls his poster-child routine and Ianto laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Hairs

**Author's Note:**

> A more likely explanation than the one given in LotTL.

“What the…?”

Jack would be doing his hair about this time. That meant he had probably spotted it.

“Ianto, I’m going grey!”

He had. Ianto sighed and crossed to the bathroom, deliberately slowly. As expected, Jack was in front of the mirror.

“Look!”

Ianto grinned and shrugged. “So?”

“I’m aging.”

Ianto tried not to laugh. “It’s normal for guys your physical age. You were about forty?”

Jack feigned insult, failed miserably. “Yeah.”

“Then it’s normal. I wouldn’t worry.”

“I never used to get them.”

Ianto hugged him from behind. “You never used to have to deal with Gwen and Owen.”


End file.
